


One Night In Moscow

by ladysian



Series: Eliot's surprises [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot-centric, F/M, Graphic Violence, Heterosexual Sex, Pining, Psychological Torture, Talk of Torture of a Child, Theft, Torture, Torture of an Adult, Vaginal Sex, torture of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysian/pseuds/ladysian
Summary: While doing a retrieval in Moscow Jayda runs into her childhood best friend and love Eliot Spencer, in an effort to keep her safe Eliot decides to help her on her retrieval, then gets a shock when he learns who she’ll be stealing the item from.Prequel to Eliot’s Historic Retrieval - it is suggested that you read that work first to fully understand this one however this one could be read alone but you won’t understand some of the details





	One Night In Moscow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prequel to Eliot’s Historic Retrieval and the second story in the Eliot’s Surprises series, this will be followed by Best Man Duties.
> 
> Hello again! So here is the prequel explaining what happened in Moscow eight years earlier, including my take on the worst thing Eliot ever did, it’s graphic in the ideas talked about but the 'action' happens 'offscreen' so hopefully the warnings posted above should be enough to let you know whether this is something that will upset you, please don’t read if you’re likely to be triggered or if you do then please stop reading after the second shower scene.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy the story and the view of what Jayda can actually do, which is something we haven’t really explored yet, please, please, please comment and kudos to let me know what you think, I need to know if anyone is still reading these stories!
> 
> Anyway I’ll let you get on with the story, enjoy darlin's!

JAYDA

Jayda lifts her steaming glass cup of hot chocolate to her lips as she relaxes back into her padded seat at an outside table at a cafe in Moscow.

She's overlooking a frozen river canal, enjoying the frigid air against the skin of her face, waking her up and making her feel more alert than ever, while she relishes the heat from the glass mug wrapped in her hands, the backs cold but her palms burning hot thanks to the heat of the beverage.

She's feeling rather pleased with herself, she has the information she needs about where to go next towards getting the item she's been sent to retrieve, and she's way ahead of the other team sent on the same mission, a team in direct competition to her, both of them wanting to be the one to bring the prize home for the large payout it brings.

So she's just going to give herself fifteen minutes to enjoy the view of the beautiful, frozen solid canal and the affluent buildings on both sides of the river while she savours her hot, sweet and bitter drink and then she'll be on her way, all before the other team have any idea she's even been here, it is a promising start for her day.

ELIOT

Eliot is crossing the icy courtyard area where the river bends, right at the end of the street the bakery/café he likes is on, when he catches a glint out of the corner of his eye, high up on the building on the opposite side of the river, as of the sunlight reflecting off something, something like a scope on a rifle, he thinks, immediately changing direction and heading to walk along the very front of the row of shops so he can get a better view of both the potential shooter and victim.

As he gets further along the street he keeps his eyes trained forward but is watching the building he saw the glint in closely, watching for another flash from the scope, instead of the scope he's watching for he sees a rifle barrel poke out of the window and he knows he's out of time.

He quickly looks along the street, the only person in view is a pink-haired woman sat at one of the tables outside the bakery, drinking what to his werewolf nose smells like hot chocolate, the bitter, dark kind you get in Russia, and it seems that either she or himself must be the target, so, knowing his time is up he drops his bag of groceries and runs, pulling her out of her seat and behind a huge, empty, metal planter that was there for summer use, just as they hear the sound of a bullet hit the metal table and shatter the glass mug she'd been drinking from and another hit the planter.

Eliot immediately pops up on his knees and fires his Sig Sauer at the window he'd seen the rifle pointing out of, firing about half a dozen rounds, but the shooter is already gone, possibly on their way down to them to try again, so he turns to the woman already speaking in Russian.

"Мэм, мы должны уйти отсюда сейчас, есть ли у вас в любом месте сейф, куда мы можем пойти?" ( ma'am we have to leave here now, do you have anywhere safe we can go to? ) he asks before looking up from putting his gun away to see the face of the woman he's rescued.

" JAYDA !?! _What_ are you  doin ' here?" He asks in English.

"Well  Eliot , it looks like I'm gettin' saved by a knight in shinin'... _leather_...." she answers, looking him up and down, seeing him in a full length leather trench coat and with short hair covered by a hat for the first time in her life.

"And _no_ if they found me here then I don't have anywhere safe to go" she answers his original question.

"Well we need to be out of here, come with me" he tells her, leading her back the way he'd come, picking up his groceries along the way because you never know what you might end up needing.

"Do you know where you're goin'?" She asks, suddenly wondering if Eliot could be part of the other team, sent to get her trust.

"Yeah I've been livin' here for a few weeks, I know my way around this area, I'll get us somewhere we can talk and then we'll see what's happenin', okay?" He explains, taking hold of her hand and intertwining their fingers as though not a day had passed since the last time they properly ran together, quickly leading her down frozen side and back streets until she's truly lost.

ELIOT/JAYDA

"Eliot! _Stop_ for a moment.... I need to catch my breath!" She hisses at him, yanking on his arm to pull him to a stop as she tries to get her breath in the literally freezing air, so different from the warm air of home.

"Jay we can't stop right now, they're still followin' you and that pink hair is hard to miss!" He hisses back, pulling on her arm as she bends over trying to take some deep breaths of the frigid air, making her yank her arm out of his grip and sweep her hand back through her hair, which she pulls at and shows him it's a wig, quickly stuffing it into her purse/backpack and pulling a hat out.

As she pulls the hat onto her head they hear boots running on stone and know they've been found, Eliot draws his gun and Jayda grabs it by the barrel and forces it down by his side while pushing him into a doorway with her body.

"_Jay_! You're backin' us into a corner with no escape route and stoppin' me from raisin' my gun, what's goin' on?" He snaps at her, starting to think he's made a mistake getting involved, no matter how he feels now that she's practically in his arms again.

"They're lookin' for a guy in a hat and a girl with pink hair and no hat..." she says quickly, pulling his hat off and shoving it in the pocket of his long leather trenchcoat "... who _don't_ know each other, as far as they know, so now we're a guy with no hat and a girl with long brown and auburn hair and a hat who are makin' out on a doorstep, they won't even look twice" she explains to him.

"I hate to be a pain in the ass about details but... we're _not_ makin' out..." he says quietly, his unarmed hand slipping onto her neck and up into the back of her hair, slowly pulling her forwards until their lips meet for the first time since they were seventeen.

Moments later a man skids around the corner on the ice and compacted snow, taking one look at the couple stood in the doorway, but she has long auburn hair rather than a short bob in neon pink, meaning he knows it's not the right girl, so he moves on down the alley and around the next corner.

Once his footsteps have faded and Eliot can't hear anymore coming their way, even with his werewolf hearing, he slowly pulls back from the highly-charged, passionate, yet gentle kiss they had been sharing, each of them moving back in for just one more kiss a few times each until their lips finally part, as he looks down at her she avoids his gaze, looking down and away from him.

"What's wrong Jay?" He asks, using his hand to lift her chin so he can see her face, but still she keeps her eyes averted.

"I'm sorry El, I didn't mean to push you into that..." she whispers, biting her lip hard enough to turn it white.

"Darlin' you din't force me into anythin', but we can't talk about this right now, we gotta move" he interrupts her, brushing his thumb over her cheek before tightly taking hold of her hand again and leading her away down a different alley to the one the man had taken.

A quarter hour later Eliot pushes her through the door of a nondescript building, just as she opens her mouth to complain she notices that this is not the dingy stairwell of an apartment building like she is expecting, it's a bar, she takes his hand again and turns towards the tables, waiting for Eliot to lead her to where he wants them to sit, she's not surprised that it's near the back door with a good view of all potential entrances.

Once they're sat next to each other with their backs to the wall and have been served they are left alone and Eliot speaks "what's goin' on Jay? Why are men with guns chasin' you?" He asks, his voice harsh and raspy.

"They're on the same retrieval I am, havin' two teams doubles the chance of  _someone_ gettin' the item, thing is the payout on this is  **big** , so they don't want the competition, hence tryin' to kill me, and if we're demandin' explanations of each other, what are  _you_ doin' livin' in Moscow, runnin' around with a gun and rescuin' women from snipers?" She retorts before adding "and I'm so glad to see you El, even under these weird conditions, I've missed you so much!" 

"I've missed you too, Darlin', I'm livin' here with my boss, I'm his head of security, i was just out to get some groceries and was on my way to the bakery when I saw the flash of sunlight reflected on a scope, so I came to save the woman who was unaware of bein' in danger, and then we came here, are you okay?" He explains, smiling lopsidedly at the mention of the 'woman' he came to save and telling her as much as he can safely, not wanting to put her at further risk, this time from his boss.

"I'm alright, just bein' cold doesn't agree with me, I'm sure you remember what I'm like" she says twisting her mouth to show her distaste at the situation.

"So what do we do now?" She asks him, having to trust in him as she has no idea where she is or how to get where she needs to go next.

"Now we do your retrieval and get you safely on a plane home, so what are you after?" He asks, needing to know what they're trying to get, where from and how, so he can help her get her item and get her safely home.

' Maybe along the way I could ask her... find out how she feels... ' He thinks as he shakes his head, now was _not_ the time to let his hormones loose, even if his emotions had all been shaken up by the kiss they shared, being so close after eight years apart, and  _still_ she makes him feel so  _alive_ and  _loved_ , even in such a short space of time.

As he's considering this Jayda thinks about their kiss too, about how  _right_ it had felt, just like the night eight years ago, and how she hopes she doesn't end this day as hurt as she had that last night, then she realises she needs to answer him.

"It's a statue, the base is about the size of the palm of your hand, it's a red jade Buddha that has been carved to fit around a spherical, rare, orange ruby about the size of a tangerine which makes up the belly section, it's an ancient Indian statue worth Millions, and under tight security, hence the big price for retrievin' it" she tells him, looking sideways at him to gauge his reaction.

She's surprised to find him with his face in his hands, which are propped up by his elbows on the table, and he's laughing quietly while he shakes his head.

" _What_ ? What is it El?" She asks, worried by his reaction.

"Do you know who owns it or where it is?" He asks her, dropping one hand from his face and just resting his chin in the other while he looks back at her.

"_No_,... I have a lead and I'm pretty close but I don't know the exact location yet, why?" She asks, perplexed by his actions and questions.

"Because  _I_ know where it is, my boss owns it!" He says, staring at her wide eyed while his mouth screws up and she just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Well  _fuck_ me!" She exclaims quietly, staring back at him.

"Maybe later, if you're good!" He replies, only half joking.

"So what do we do now?" She asks him completely flummoxed.

"That’s up to you, but I have to warn you, my boss, he’s a dangerous man, brutal, unforgiving,... _evil_ if I’m being honest, and if he finds out it was you who took the statue and he has to chase you down your whole family will be in danger, he’d think nothing of sending a man... well it _would_ have been me but I wouldn’t do it so a man _like_ me... and they’ll kill them all just to send a message and it won’t be a quick or painless death, so are you _really_ sure you want to do this?" Eliot asks her seriously, wanting her to know just how dangerous this job could be.

"I know how dangerous the fallout from this could be if he found out it was me, that’s part of why the payout is so large, I know what I’m doin', it’s not the first time I’ve done a dangerous retrieval, but... it’s nice to know it wouldn’t be you comin' after me, thanks" she answers letting him know she’s going to do this with or without him.

"Then now we cut out your next step and go straight for the prize..." he says, surprising her at his lack of loyalty to his employer that’s _really_ out of character for him.

"But what about your job?" She asks, since she doesn't want to be responsible for causing him any kind of long term trouble.

"I've been thinkin' of leavin' soon anyway, goin' solo, like you have it turns out, I have way more loyalty to you than I ever had to my boss, he's... like I said he’s not a nice guy, and I've done some _horrific_ things in his service, I want away from that before I lose the last shreds of my soul that I have left" he tells her, bowing his head in shame at the things he's admitting.

"Eliot? Look at me" she asks, slowly reaching out and turning his head towards her. 

"I'm sure there are reasons why you've done the things you have, but trust me, I don't think any less of you for what you've done, I  _still_ love you" she reassures him before leaning in and tentatively kissing him again, lovingly and passionately.

"What was _that_ for?" He asks when their kiss finally breaks, staring into her eyes with a look of confusion.

"You really are dense some times Spencer, I just told you why, because  _I love you!_ " She tells him, her eyes full of her love for him, making him gasp a deep breath in.

"You mean..." he asks, not needing to give anymore detail to the thought.

"Yes, dumbass! I really do  _love_ you!" She tells him, pulling him in to kiss him again, more confidently this time.

When they finally break apart after a few small kisses at the end he looks into her eyes and asks "you really don't care what I've done?"

"No, I don't, I know you'd never hurt me or anyone I love, and that's all I need to know, it's all I _ever_ needed to know, because I've always loved you and trusted you" she answers, smiling softly as she strokes his face.

"You know I love you too, _right_?" He asks her, never expecting it to be this easy to tell her after the last time they saw each other.

"I know, bein' with you was always the safest place for me _because_ you loved me" she says, Eliot concentrating on the words so much he misses the flash of agony in her eyes at the memory of being told he didn't love her like  _that_,  both of them missing what the other was trying to convey.

"We need to get out of here and go somewhere private to sort out what we're goin' to do, do you have a hotel room?" He asks, returning to the most pressing matter.

"I do but I'm not sure it's safe, if they found me at the bakery then they most likely know where I'm stayin'" she answers.

"Right, c'mon I know where we can go" he says, taking her hand and leading her out into the cold Russian winter.

After another half hour of negotiating frozen back alleys and treacherous side streets they come to a small, out-of-the-way hotel, Eliot gestures for her to open the door and go in while he checks behind them for those who might be following them, but as she grabs the metal door handle she is brutally reminded that she never put her gloves back on.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screams out, making him turn quickly to see what caused the reaction, hoping he hasn't picked the hotel the other team are staying at, making her think he's betrayed her.

What he sees is Jayda gripping the handle on the door and then gripping the wrist of that hand with her other hand as though trying to pull her hand away, which he soon realises is _exactly_ what she's trying to do.

"Jay! Where are your gloves? Don't you know how cold it is here?" He asks as he gets close to her hand, trying to see how bad the situation is, but also breathing over her hand hoping it might help loosen the grip of the freezing metal on her flesh.

"Ok pull the door open and I'll get somethin' to help you" he instructs her, getting her to open the door so he can get the people inside to help them.

After half an hour of warm water being poured over her hand at slowly higher and higher temperatures they finally manage to get Jayda’s hand free and get them a room in the hotel.

Once they’re in their room Eliot gets a first aid kit from the receptionist and comes back to care for her hand.

"You need to see a doctor about this, there’s no way for me to tell how deep the damage is" Eliot tells her as he coats the palm of her hand in antiseptic cream before bandaging it carefully then laying it on his thigh gently.

"I’ll get dad to see to it when I’m home again, it’s ok" she replies, looking at him from under her eyelashes as she is hit by an overwhelming  _want_ for him, like a physical  _need_ to be with him, as close as it’s possible to be.

"So what’s the plan for gettin' the statue? I don’t want to put you in trouble or danger" she asks after an uncomfortably awkward, long, silence where they both sit feeling the draw of the other, making it feel hard to breathe.

"Well, there’s two ways I can think of, either I go in and just take it for you, or... we can ninja up and go in and rob him together, that way they won’t know it’s me, hopefully" Eliot suggests, although he has his doubts about the latter idea after her hand has been damaged.

"Which do you think is more likely to work?" Jayda asks, trusting his judgement just as much as she always has.

"I’m not sure, the first should be pretty easy, I’ve just got to make sure I don’t leave any evidence like security tapes or somethin', the second one is much more dangerous, Damien’s men will not think twice about shootin' us where we stand, I really think lettin' me get it for you is the best plan" he explains, desperate to keep her as safe as possible, he’ll never forgive himself if something happens to her while she is with him.

"I have a slightly different idea, if you wanna hear it?" She offers, not wanting Eliot to be in the firing line when the theft is discovered.

"What’s that then?" He asks, he’s open to ideas but nothing that puts her at risk.

"How about you bring me into the apartment as your 'guest' for the afternoon and while you go and fix the video surveillance so I’m not seen on it I’ll go get the statue, that way there’s no evidence and if it comes down to it you can blame the girl you brought back, who they’ll never find because the description won’t look like me, what do you think?" She explains, hoping he’ll be up for her plan as she doesn’t want him to do this alone for her.

"Damien’s away for a few days so I could _probably_ pull that off... ok give me your hotel details and I’ll go get your stuff from there, do you need to buy an outfit or anythin'?" He asks as he gently takes hold of her hurt hand again.

"No, I have everythin' I need at the hotel if you can just get it all for me" She replies before clearing her throat a little and then adding "about earlier... I’m sorry for oversteppin' the line, it’s just it’s one of the easiest ways to get people to not look at you, but I shouldn’t have done that without askin', so I’m sorry" leaving Eliot looking at her in confusion.

"What  _exactly_ do you think you did to me? Because I have no idea what you’re talkin' about" he replies looking honestly bewildered.

"When I threw myself at you and kissed you without permission, I shouldn’t have done that to you... hell for all I know you’re married to Aimee with a whole tribe of kids! I shouldn’t have done it, I’m really, really sorry..." Jayda explains, feeling physically sick at the thought of Eliot being married to Aimee and having kids but doing a good job of hiding it from him.

"Erm... first, I’m not married and I have no kids, I’m single and have been for a long time, second, I think your memory might be goin', because you didn’t 'throw yourself at me', _I_ kissed _you_, not because I had to but because I _wanted_ to... seein' you again... it’s like we’ve never been apart, and I  _like_ it, I  _want_ to be close to you... want to kiss you...." Eliot answers her before leaning in and kissing her softly, as he kisses her his hand comes up and brushes her hair behind her ear before cupping her neck and jaw, stroking her cheek with his calloused thumb, showing her love as well as passion.

When they finally break for air Jayda looks down at her lap and stammers out "Eliot... are you sure?... I... I remember what you said... that you don’t love me like _that_... I don’t want to push you into somethin' you don’t want... or to be a notch on your bedpost, I’ve... heard your reputation with women... word gets around amongst people in our field, and I couldn’t bare to be nothin' more than that to you, so  _please_ tell me if you’re sure or not?" Before waiting anxiously for his reply.

"Jay, look at me... you could never, _ever_ be only a notch on my bedpost, no matter what my reputation might be i’d  _never_ do that to you... I’ve loved you for as long as I remember, you’ve always been my other half, i’d never hurt you like that, I’ve missed you so much, and I want to be with you,... kiss you,... more... if that’s what you want" Eliot replies, never letting go of her, tipping her head so that she’s looking into his eyes and can see the honesty and love showing there before leaning in to kiss her again.

As they kiss they move closer together until they’re pressed tight against each other’s chests, until eventually Eliot gently guides Jayda back until she’s laid on the bed, him half laid over her, giving her space to get away if this isn’t what she wants, but she doesn’t slip out from under him, she encourages him, pulling him further over on top of her until his arms bracket her head and he’s laid between her thighs, a place he never though he would be allowed to be after the way he hurt her eight years earlier.

"Jay...  Jay , we’ve gotta stop... I need to go get your things from the hotel and we need to get you that item, then we can do this, and talk more about what it means... ok?" Eliot says when he finally gathers the willpower to break away from her lips, stroking her face and hair and staring into her eyes, willing her to see the love in his eyes and understand its meaning.

"O... okay... yes... here’s the key for the hotel, I’m in room 707 please make sure you get everythin' includin' the knife under the pillow, it has sentimental value, if you don’t mind I’ll have a shower and a nap while you’re out, I haven’t slept since yesterday mornin' and while I _can_ go without, a nap will help me refresh myself, if that’s okay?" She asks, Eliot moving from on top of her quickly when she starts talking about showering as the idea of her being naked in the shower has him almost instantly hard and he doesn’t want her to feel it and feel forced or obligated into more than she wants.

"That’s fine darlin' I’ll take my time and make sure I’m not followed back here, make sure you’re safe, I’ll let you sleep until it’s time to get ready, I know the best time to do this so I’ll give you time for more than a nap, and I’ll stand guard while you sleep, make sure you’re protected" Eliot tells her, already planning the route he’s going to take in his mind to distract himself from the thought of her in the shower.

"Okay then, I’ll see you soon?" She asks, her inflection making it a question, as if there was any chance he wouldn’t return!

"Keep the door locked while I’m gone, don’t open it for anyone, okay?" He asks, getting a nod in reply as he leans down over her again to kiss her goodbye before getting up and going to the door where he turns back to look at her, still laid out on the bed.

"Sweet dreams darlin', be safe" he says before slipping out of the door and locking it tight behind him.

JAYDA

Once Eliot leaves Jayda stays laid on the bed, still feeling his body over hers, his lips caressing hers as he kissed her and pressed his half-hard dick against her folds, wishing he’d let things go further but understanding why he wouldn’t want to.

She stretches eventually and sits up, wondering at his willingness to kiss her, would that be a facet of their friendship from now on? Friends who kiss and make out but don’t go any further? She’s not really sure how she feels about that, or about the possibility of being 'friends with benefits', because that’s not what she _wants_ from him, is never what she wanted from him, she loves him and wants to be with him, be his  Mate , call him  Alpha , but she knows that’s not what he really wants, she still remembers the heartbreaking feeling of him starting to tell her he doesn’t love her like _that_, before interrupting him and running away, and he never ran after her, he didn’t care enough about her to chase her and tell her she was wrong...

She shakes her head at herself and stands up, quickly stripping off and tying her long hair up in a bun before unbandaging her hand, locking the bathroom door and getting into the shower, hoping there was still hot water or this was going to be a shower at light speed.

She’s lucky and there is still plenty of hot water, allowing her to stand under the spray and think again about Eliot’s hands on her as his weight pinned her to the bed in the best possible way, his lips moving from hers to down onto her neck before working back to her lips, hungry and wanting, making her feel like he could have wanted more, like he had said he wanted, but she hasn’t forgotten, still remembers that feeling from the night of their last run together and she knows she can’t risk her heart that way again, she doesn’t want to end up hating him if he’s not being honest with her or himself, what if all he wants is just a feeling of human connection? He did say he had been single for a long time, maybe he just needs to feel wanted even though he doesn’t want to commit to anyone or anything?

As all of this passes through her mind she washes her body, rubbing at her breasts and nipples without really noticing that she was stimulating herself rather than just washing, and when her hand slides down between her legs she’s a little shocked to suddenly be pulled out of her contemplation of Eliot by the feel of her clit singing out as her fingers pass over it’s engorged, sensitive head, obviously Eliot still has the same effect on her body he always has and has left her feeling need spiralling inside her chest and her loins.

From long experience she knows that if she leaves well enough alone and just goes to lay down she’ll eventually calm down and go to sleep, but if she’s being honest with herself that’s not what she wants, whilst she can’t have what she really wants she can have this, so she leans against the cold tile of the shower wall and puts one foot up on the side of the tub, tipping her head back and imagining/remembering Eliot’s teeth worrying at her neck and collarbone, making her moan in excitement, she slowly and carefully strokes over her clit, pulling the hood back so that she can stroke herself properly, imagining that it’s Eliot’s hands touching her body, his fingers playing with her clit as if playing an exotic instrument, making her sigh and moan as the music of that instrument, the sounds of her own pleasure turning her on even more, slowly she's building the feeling of need and pleasure spiralling in her chest as she imagines him as he rubs not just her clit but her labia too, stroking, pinching, twisting, pulling, making her rise higher and higher in her pleasure, the wave of her orgasm cresting within her making all her extremities tingle and jerk, and while she thinks of him she knows that if he was doing this he’d be kissing her neck, collarbones, chest and lips, nipping her with his teeth and stroking with his tongue, bringing her right to her peak until he finally pushes her over into her climax...

"Ahhhh!" She cries out to the white tiled walls as she climaxes, her cum running down the insides of her thighs as her knees shake while she brings her foot down to rest back on the bottom of the tub, after some harsh breaths and a quick wash of her legs and slit she grabs a towel and steps out of the shower, quickly drying herself before slipping back into her underwear, re-bandaging her hand and climbing into the double bed, snuggling down under the multiple duvets and thinking of Eliot as she’s quickly pulled into sleep by her post-orgasmic haze.

ELIOT

Eliot quickly makes his convoluted way to Jayda’s original hotel, standing outside to watch and see if the hotel is being watched by anyone else, he quickly spots one guy hanging around in the lobby and another stood on the street corner, in the U.S. he wouldn’t have looked out of place but here in Moscow with sub-zero temperatures anyone just standing around outdoors is suspicious, so Eliot circles around the back of the hotel and enters through the kitchen service entrance that someone has helpfully blocked open to let some of the heat of the kitchen out.

Once on the seventh floor it takes no time to find Jayda’s room, and Eliot draws his gun before swiping the keycard through the lock and slowly opening the door, as he does he notices the curtains are drawn and the lights are off, again making him suspicious, but since he doesn’t know how the room was left he can’t be sure, so he slips inside and closes the door behind him cutting off his only source of light.

While the room is still in an artificial dusk Eliot takes a deep breath in through his nose, detecting a faint scent of a male in the room overlaying Jayda’s scent, which means he’s been here since she was last, but there is always the chance he was a male chambermaid so Eliot carefully moves further into the room, looking around trying to see if there are any intruders still in the room, but he can’t see anyone and the scent smells like the guy has been gone for a couple of hours, he’s just stepping into the room proper when a man bursts out of the closet next to him, he’s punched in the side of the head hard by a fist wearing knuckle dusters and he staggers in reaction to such a hard blow, even if the actual blow was semi-expected, as his head rings and he tries to focus on his assailant.

Eliot brings his right hand up and strikes his attacker in the face with the butt of his gun, breaking his nose and causing a splash of red to shoot down over his face and onto the scarf he’s wearing around his neck, the man looks up with swiftly blackening eyes and punches Eliot in the chest with his augmented fist, making Eliot stagger backwards again, but not knocking him down, as the guy missed his solar plexus, which Eliot is pretty sure is what he was aiming for, but leaving Eliot very sore in the breastbone and short of breath for about thirty seconds.

Using the attacker's expectations against him Eliot grabs his chest and leans over half-faking gasping breaths, drawing the guy in as he thinks he has the upper hand, as soon as he’s properly in reach Eliot grabs him behind the neck and drags his head down quickly into his rising knee, connecting hard and knocking the guy back a few steps before he grabs the wall to steady himself as Eliot growls "c’mon!" At him and gestures in a 'C'mere' move as he steps forward and kicks the guy in the stomach making him double over so Eliot can plant his knee in his face again, knocking the guy out in one move.

Eliot’s a little put out at how easily the guy went down, after the blow to the head he wanted to get some payback, but it seems that opportunity would be denied him, he thinks ruefully as he zip ties the guy's hands behind his back on the bed and gags him with a towel from the bathroom.

He then turns on the lights and moves around the room and starts collecting up Jayda’s things and packing them back into her bag, once he’s cleared the bathroom and bedroom he’s just about to leave when he remembers Jayda’s request and slips his hand under the pillows on the bed, moving his hand carefully until he locates her knife and draws it out, smirking when he sees that it’s coloured a purple so deep it’s almost black and is matt rather than polished, he has no doubt this blade was made specially for her as purple is her favourite colour, he slides it into the inside pocket of his trench coat and hefts her bag, turning off the lights as he slips out of the door.

Eliot leaves the hotel via the kitchen again and takes a circuitous route to the new hotel, stopping several times and hanging around to make sure he’s not being followed, once he’s completely sure he’s gotten away clean he finally heads to the actual hotel and goes up to their room, quietly letting himself in to find her fast asleep curled up in the bed, once Eliot has secured the door to the room he sits on the side of the bed, watching her as she sleeps, and quickly realises how cold the room is, eventually the cold gets the best of Eliot and he strips off down to his boxers and climbs into the bed without waking Jayda and wraps himself around her, setting an alarm on his phone and snuggling down to share body heat under the duvets, he quickly falls asleep, feeling the most right he’s felt in eight years.

JAYDA/ELIOT

Jayda is floating in a warm cocoon of happiness, Eliot’s arms are around her and his body is pressed up against her back, she lays there for a while savouring the feel of him there before she realises she can feel his hard length against her backside, making her gasp in amazement, she never thought she’d feel this! Never thought Eliot would be hard around her because he doesn't feel that way about her.

At her gasp she feels Eliot move, rise up so he’s leaning on his elbow over her shoulder, can feel him looking down at her before he speaks.

"Jay? Darlin'? You awake?" He asks, brushing her hair back over her shoulder with his left hand, kissing her now exposed neck gently as she makes a murmured sound of affirmation.

"It’s nearly time for us to head to the apartment, I got your things and your knife is in my inside coat pocket, we’ll need to act like we’re just there to fuck, no real emotion or anythin', ok?" He says before kissing her neck again as he gently rubs his hard length along her ass crack, his hand coming to rest on her flat belly and hold her against him, the combination of all three sensations making her moan quietly.

"El... I..." She starts before he slows his rubbing against her until he stops while interrupting her "I know, we don’t have time for this...." he says, gently moving away from her and out of the bed, Jayda feeling tears prickle at her eyes at losing this chance to be with him, maybe the only chance she’ll ever have, but moving to get up herself knowing he’s right.

Once they’ve both redressed and Jayda has put on a long blond wig this time, plus makeup to subtly change the shape of her face and eyes as well as paling out her skintone, Eliot rebandages her hand more tightly and they get themselves together ready to go, Eliot retrieving his grocery bag and Jayda picking up a different handbag that is big enough to carry the statue easily, before Eliot holds out her knife and sheath to her, handle first, allowing her to strap it to the back of her belt so it’s covered by her coat but is easy to draw.

"Jay... I just want to say... I’m so glad I’ve seen you, been able to talk to you and tell you how I feel... I love you..." Eliot stops to say to her before taking hold of the door knob, then letting go of the handle again and leaning down to kiss her thoroughly and passionately, leaving her breathless and shocked with the love and attraction she felt in his kiss, but having no time to speak before he turns again and opens the door, holding it open for her and then following her out into the hallway.

They are both silent as they leave the hotel, Eliot because he’s unsure after blurting out his feelings and Jayda because she’s still trying to process what she’d felt and heard from him, they quickly head to the apartment where Eliot has been living with his boss and the other staff, just a couple of blocks away from it Eliot stops her and asks "are you ok doin' this? I know I put you in a hard position with what I said when we have to do this, and I’m sorry, but you always were a good actress so I hope it’s not a problem?"

"El it’s fine, I’ll put on a bit of a tipsy and snuggle into your neck when I speak, it shouldn’t be a problem at all, but thanks for checkin' in, I appreciate it" She answers before pulling him down into a chaste, gentle kiss, shocking him a little but making him smile none the less.

They head the rest of the way to the apartment with Eliot having one arm full of groceries and the other full of faux-Russian horny woman, giggling and kissing and nipping at his neck and ear as they go.

"Hey Eliot! Who’s your friend?" Riley, one of the security guys asks as they stumble through the front door.

"This is... Алёна! She’s decided to come be nice to me for a few hours while the boss is away, ow! не так сильно, это больно Алёна!" ( Ow! not so hard, that hurt Алёна! ) He replies as Jayda nips him on the ear for pretending to 'forget' her 'name', Riley laughing before replying.

"Seems you’ve found yourself a real spitfire there! Might be an idea to tie her down to keep your pretty face safe while you’re with her!" He says before going back to the magazine he’d been reading when they came through the door, dismissing them from his mind in the process.

"You might have a point there!" Eliot replies with a laugh as he manoeuvres Jayda down the hallway towards his own little mini-apartment where they’ll spend a little time setting up before they start their small con on the security staff who hadn’t travelled with Eliot’s boss.

Once they’re in Eliot’s rooms she drops her bag on his couch and is surprised when he grabs her arm and spins her, holding her tightly against himself and kissing her harshly, which she allows simply out of pure shock, not expecting him to kiss her again now they’re out of sight of his workmates.

"El... what... I wasn’t expectin' that..." she says when they break apart, not pulling out of his arms but looking up at him with wide eyes full of questions.

"Well we need to wait a few minutes before I head to the security room and I thought this might be a good way to pass the time, I didn’t realise you’d mind..." Eliot replies looking chastened, obviously upset at the thought he’s upset her.

"I never said I minded, I just said it was unexpected, I didn’t think you’d want to kiss me if you didn’t have to..." Jayda corrects him before there’s a knock on the door to the suite.

"Eliot! You’re needed man!" Riley’s voice comes through the door making Eliot gesture to his bedroom and shoo Jayda while quickly pulling off his coat and shirt and flinging them on the sofa leaving him in just his pants and a black wifebeater before running his hands through his hair to mess it up and then opening the door.

"Riley man what’s so important? you know I got company!" Eliot says as the door swings wide, putting on a not remotely fake look of being highly peeved at being interrupted.

"I know man but Damien wants to talk to you on the secure line, and you know it doesn’t do to keep Damien waiting..." Riley is quick to tell him, not wanting to be on the end of either mans ire.

"Right ok, I’m comin'" Eliot says pulling his door closed behind him, not wanting any of the guys to get curious and go snooping right now.

"Hey that girl... think she might be up for _entertaining_ some of the rest of us?" Riley asks as he walks beside Eliot, making him stop dead in his tracks and turn to face him.

"First off, I’m no-ones _pimp_, second of all any woman I’m with is NOT fair game for the rest of you to try to bully, con or force into your beds, so NO she won’t be up for _entertainin_' any of y'all, got it?" Eliot growls, not sure if he’s pissed at the idea in general or just because it’s Jayda that Riley has approached him about.

"No problem man! I was only asking!" Riley stammers out in the face of Eliot’s obvious anger, not wanting to piss his superior off any more than he already has.

"_Good!_" Eliot growls, turning and stalking away to the security room, not caring if Riley follows him or not.

When he gets into the security hub he’s handed a satellite phone and he schools his features before saying "hello, Damien?"

"Ah Eliot! I just thought i’d warn you that I’m on my way back and to get everyone packed up as we’ll be heading back to San Lorenzo tomorrow, I want everything ready by noon tomorrow ready for us to leave, get the staff normal plane tickets to get back, you and Alfonso will be with me on the jet, am I clear?" Damien informs him making sure there is no room for misunderstandings.

"Yes Damien, I have somethin' I need to sort out tonight but I’ll be back first thing in the mornin', I’ll make sure everythin' is sorted here before I leave tonight" Eliot replies, his heart sinking at the thought of having to return to San Lorenzo and face the girl from Damien’s 'harem' that he’s been having a fling with, before leaving Damien’s employ.

"I hope you’ve not gotten yourself into _too_ much of a mess there? No little Spencer’s on the way I hope?" Damien asks with a laugh in his voice, knowing Eliot is way too careful for something like that to happen.

"No nothin' like that, just somethin' I need to see to before we leave, it’s no problem" Eliot replies before adding "I should go and get everyone packin', and pack myself, is there anythin' else you need?"

"No, no, Spencer my friend, just follow the commands I’ve already given you, I’ll see you either later today or in the morning, have fun tonight, it might be your last night off for a while!" Damien says before hanging up while he laughs.

Eliot hangs up the phone and puts it down on the security desk which is below a set of monitors watching over the apartment, Eliot realises that none of the areas that are under surveillance are on the way to or near to the statue, making it way easier to steal than he expected, he decides to go and get Jayda moving as soon as he’s given orders out.

"Right guys! We’re movin' back to San Lorenzo tomorrow lunch time! Get your shit packed by Nine am tomorrow, Riley watch the screens while everyone else packs, Wilson you replace him in two hours then shifts as normal, I’m goin' to do some business for Damien so I want it all sorted and squared away before Damien arrives back in a few hours, anyone not in place for their shift will answer to me and I’ll be _VERY_ pissed off, got it? Good, now get to it!" Eliot barks out at the staff in the security room knowing they’ll pass the orders along to everyone else ASAP because no one wants to be in his bad books, let alone Damien’s.

After barking out the orders Eliot heads back to his rooms, slipping inside and finding Jayda sat on the bed waiting for him.

"Right, change of plans, I’m gonna go get the statue and then we’re gettin' out of here, I’ve gotta be back tomorrow mornin' but it gives me time to see you safely onto a flight and away, before you argue there’s no way they’ll see me take or bring the statue to you so don’t worry about it, just be ready to leave" Eliot tells her as he drags his shirt back on and does it up, stopping her from interrupting when he sees her open her mouth to speak.

"You’re sure it’s safe for you?" She asks, still not wanting to cause problems in his life.

"I’m sure" he answers as he pulls her up from on the bed and into his arms, kissing her gently but passionately as he holds her tightly, not wanting to ever have to let her go.

"Ok, sooner it’s done and we’re out of here the better so off you go!" She says with a gentle pat to his ass after they break apart from their kiss, his arms only slowly letting her go because he doesn’t want to let her go, in any way, ever.

"Alright I’ll be back in under a minute" Eliot says as he slips back out of the door, hurrying down hallways until he comes to the statue, as soon as he’s in front of it he picks it up, looking completely nonchalant as he carries it back through the sprawling apartment until he reaches his own rooms again, after checking there’s no one about he slips into the room and puts it straight into her bag, closing the zip and then calling "Jay?"

"I’m here!" She says as she walks out of the bedroom and comes and hugs him around the chest, so thankful and relieved that he seems to have managed without being caught.

"You ready to go?" He asks as she hugs him, tipping her head up to look into her eyes and check she’s okay.

"I’m ready, let’s get out of here, are we goin' straight back to the hotel?" She asks, wanting to know what they’re going to do next.

"No, we don’t know if your fellow retrieval specialists have found out about Damien ownin' the statue, so better we take a roundabout route and throw off any tails we may have picked up, if we get separated meet me in our room at the hotel at ten pm okay?" Eliot answers her, giving her good reasons for his decisions and a plan for if they end up separated.

"Okay, just promise me you won’t try to be a hero, I don’t want you gettin' hurt on account of me, I love you too much to live with it if somethin' happened to you, especially if it’s because of me" she insists, squeezing him around the ribs again until he sighs out heavily and tips her head up to look at him again.

"I promise to only do what has to be done, no foolish heroics, good enough?" He asks, getting a nod in return as she knows it’s the best she can hope for from him.

With that they reluctantly step back from each other, Jayda picking up her bag as Eliot puts his trench coat back on and pulls his gloves out of the pocket "gloves" he points out to her which she answers by putting her hands up showing that she’d never taken hers off after arriving, she’d decided it would be a good idea not to leave fingerprints anywhere in Eliot’s bosses apartment, just in case.

"Good" he answers and then opens the door, gesturing Jayda out into the hallway before closing the door behind them both and putting his arm around Jayda again as he leads her to the front door, he’s just reaching for the door handle when they hear a shout.

"Eliot! Where you going?" A security guy called Cornell shouts as he jogs up behind them, Eliot turning on the spot and glowering at the man with his best murder-glare.

"Out! What’s it to you?" Eliot growls, angry that their escape has been interrupted.

"Oh... er... it’s just I heard we were leaving and wanted to make sure you knew... we have to be ready by the time Damien arrives back later tonight..." Cornell says falteringly, suddenly realising he’s made a big mistake.

"Who do you think gave the orders to be ready tonight? Hmm? And why would I _not_ know the orders before anyone else? And since when is it your _fuckin_' job to question me on what I’m doin', when and why?" Eliot grinds out, only the fact that he’s trying to get out with as little notice as possible stopping him from shouting at the rather dim muscle in front of him.

"I’m sorry Eliot, I didn’t think, of course you already knew and I wasn’t questioning you, just being friendly, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again..." He babbles out, obviously scared of Eliot, as he should be, he’s only 19 and got the job as a favour for his uncle who is a friend of Damien’s, this is his first assignment outside of San Lorenzo and to be honest he was doing an ok job until now, so Eliot takes a deep calming breath before answering him.

"That’s alright, I’ll let you off this time, just remember, for as friendly as I am, I’m still your boss, don’t piss me off again and we’ll be all good, now go pack your shit, ok?" Eliot tells him, feeling a little bad for scaring the kid but not enough to carry on the conversation any longer, as soon as Cornell has turned and jogged away Eliot opens the door and bundles Jayda out of it and hurries them down to the street, turning them in the opposite direction to their hotel just in case.

"So are we wanderin' down every alley and backstreet you can find or just checkin' behind us a couple of ti..." Jayda’s asking Eliot when she hears a crack and Eliot spins in place as he bends down pulling her with him, at first Jayda doesn’t realise what’s happened until she sees blood soaking into the front of Eliot’s shirt and the hole in the chest/shoulder part of his coat.

"El! We’ve gotta move! C’mon!" She says pulling him into a more upright position so they can crouch/run to the first alley and run down it away from the open area they’d been in.

As soon as they’re about four blocks away, hidden in a doorway in a side street Jayda takes a look at Eliot’s wound "El, it’s a through and through, but you’re losin' quite a lot of blood, I think the cold is hinderin' the clottin', we need to get you to the hotel as soon as we can, are you okay to carry on?" She tells him before asking his fitness to continue running in concern.

"Yeah I’m fine, I’ve had worse, and werewolf healin', remember?" He reminds her as he rolls his shoulder, which she stops him from finishing about half way through "maybe we should split up? Hope they follow me rather than you?" He suggests, trying his best to both keep his promise and keep her safe.

"No, I’m not lettin' you go off on your own so you can sacrifice yourself to keep me safe, I need you too much to let you do that to yourself" She replies, knowing he’ll lead them far away even if it means getting shot again if it keeps her safe, and while he can survive multiple gunshot wounds he’s not immortal or invulnerable so she’s not risking him doing it for anything.

"So what’s your plan then? How are we goin' to get to the hotel safely?" Eliot asks before they hear a shout and a few screams warning them they’re close to being found.

"Wait here, ready your gun if it makes you feel better" Jayda says, slipping out of the recessed doorway before he can stop her and heading towards the screams, making him draw his gun and follow her slowly.

As he comes to a corner he looks round it carefully and sees something that shocks him to his core, leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open, Jayda has hold of the slide of a guy’s gun, and she quickly flicks her wrist and the slide detaches from the gun leaving it useless as she throws the slide right into her attackers eye, blinding him temporarily in one eye and giving her the chance to grab his neck as he bends forward in pain, as she does she places her foot on his bent knee and steps up onto it before wrapping her free leg around his neck and pulling herself up so she’s sat on his shoulders with her calf wrapped across his throat, squeezing so he can’t breathe while still pulling his head up and back with one hand while the other punches him in the eyes and nose repeatedly, until his eyes roll back in his head and he finally collapses from under her, Jayda going into a roll and springing to her feet as he hits the ground, hard.

Eliot’s just stepping out from around the corner when another guy comes up behind Jayda and grabs her, she attempts to elbow him but he’s expecting it and holds her securely, so Eliot raises his gun and takes aim at her attacker who hasn’t seen him yet, unfortunately just as he squeezes the trigger the guy notices him and pulls Jayda sideways, not enough for the bullet to bury itself into her body but it does catch her ribs and arm as it passes her and dives into the flesh of her attacker, making him let go of her and slowly crumple to the ground as Jayda stares at Eliot accusingly.

"If you can’t _not_ hit me then put the _damn_ thing away!" She growls at him in pain, feeling someone’s eyes on her she quickly strides to Eliot and pulls him back around the corner where the feeling subsides, letting her let out a deep breath in a sigh "c’mon let’s get out of here" she says as she goes to pull him along but slips and falls on her ass letting out a cry of pain.

"Jay! Are you ok?" He asks as he gently helps her up onto her feet again while she rubs at her hip with her good hand, instantaneously trying to lead him away again even as she limps.

"I’ll be fine, just a bruised hip, but the bullet damage yanked when I fell, that's why I shouted" she explains, making him feel even worse about hitting her with the bullet even though it wasn’t really his fault, as he follows her into a new alleyway and then into another recessed doorway she pulls off the blond wig and stuffs it into her bag leaving her real hair to fall down around her face, reminding him of how she’d looked the last time he’d seen her before today.

"Jay we’ve gotta get off the street, and I don’t think a bar or anywhere would be a good plan with us both bleedin', can you make it to the hotel?" Eliot asks before taking hold of Jayda’s unhurt arm gently.

"Yes, but is it safe? We don’t want to be tracked down and trapped there..." she says as they help each other down the street.

"I think it should be, I can’t hear anyone followin' us right now, so if we’re quick we should be ok" Eliot replies, reassuring Jayda that going and seeing to their wounds is as safe as possible.

As they make their way down more alleys they keep their eyes open and try to avoid groups of people to lessen the chance of collateral damage if they’re found again, they’re only two blocks and three corners away from their hotel when an arm reaches out of an alley and grabs Eliot, pulling him into the alley and holding a knife to his throat, dragging him backwards further from the street they’d been on and into the pitch darkness of the alley.

When he finally stops dragging Eliot he growls at Jayda "give me the statue or I cut his throat" making her blood run cold and her heart stutter in her chest at just the possibility of Eliot being hurt or even killed.

"Wait! Don’t hurt him! I’ve got the statue right here, just let him go, ok?" She says as she holds out the bag she’s carrying the statue in out in their assailants direction.

"Put the bag down and back away, you try anything and he’s dead" the man threatens, making Jayda put the bag down gently in the middle of the alley and take three large steps back once she’s dropped the handles, watching the knife at Eliot’s throat every second.

When he slowly forces Eliot forward a step Jayda’s hands twitch but she knows she can’t reach him before he’d do serious harm to Eliot who is staring at her intensely with his blue eyes, trying to tell her something but she’s not sure what, so she simply stays alert and ready for as many outcomes as possible, the man slowly starts to reach for the bag and his knife moves away from Eliot’s neck momentarily, Eliot takes his chance and elbows his attacker in the solar plexus making his hand jerk and cut lightly into the side of Eliot’s neck, making Eliot reach up and grab the wrist of the hand holding the knife, while Eliot is gripping the wrist of the hand holding the knife with his free hand he’s pushing it away from his neck so he can hold it far enough away from himself it can’t do any more harm, but because of the angle he can’t disarm the guy, just hold him in place, suddenly Eliot hears a heavy thunk, feels a small spray of wetness across one side of his face and the guy just drops behind him like dead weight, when he looks down Eliot is shocked to see Jayda’s purple knife sticking out of the guy’s throat as he bats ineffectively at the handle trying to dislodge it while it slowly kills him, Eliot steps away from the soon to be corpse and turns to Jayda.

"Did you have to do that? I know he was threatenin' me but couldn’t you have just disabled him rather than kill him? You’ve been just disablin' and disarmin' them until now" he asks, shocked at the idea of his sweet, innocent, Jayda taking a life.

"He wanted to hurt you, maybe even _kill_ you, I wasn’t goin' to let that happen, not to you, not _now_, _today_, and it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve killed anyone, but it _was_ self defence, do you forgive me? Or do you hate me now?" She explains, not really getting across quite how important it was to her that nothing happened to him.

"Of course I don’t hate you! But there’s nothin' to forgive, you’ve forgiven me the things I’ve done without even knowin' what they are, the least I can do is accept you and what you did, to protect me, without a second thought, I just wish I could have done it to spare you the burden of knowin' you caused a death, but thank you for savin' me... we need to hide his body and get to the hotel after I’ve visited the pharmacy on the corner, so c’mon let’s move him" Eliot replies, telling her he’ll accept her no matter what she does, that he’ll never judge her or hate her for her actions.

They quickly drag the now still body across the alley and bury it under a mound of trash bags and soggy cardboard boxes and general detritus, Jayda pulling her knife free and cleaning it on the mans shirt before slipping it back into its sheath at the small of her back, once he’s as buried as he’s gonna get Jayda picks up her bag with the statue in it then Eliot and Jayda take hold of each other’s hands and slink out of the alley and head into the pharmacy, they decide it’s less obvious that Jayda has been hurt, especially now Eliot has a spray of blood down one side of his face, so she’ll go to the counter and get the supplies they need while Eliot watches out of the window for anyone who looks suspicious or threatening.

Once Jayda has five suture kits and bandages and a gel for her hand she pays quickly and heads back to the door of the shop, asking Eliot if it’s safe for them to leave with her eyes, she gets a slight nod in reply as Eliot takes hold of her hand again and leads her out into the icy air and off towards their hotel, keeping a very paranoid eye out this time.

When they finally make it into their room and lock the door they sit on the bed for a couple of minutes just catching their breath before slowly turning to look at each other.

"So who’s gettin' stitched first?" He asks after a few minutes of them just staring at each other as both their minds race.

"You first, you’ve got the more serious wound and it’ll need stitchin' front and back, but first go shower, your face is covered in someone else’s blood" she answers softly, not trying to be confrontational, just factual.

"Will you come in with me? Whenever I’ve had to kill someone up close I’ve always wanted a shower ASAP, we could.... _share_... if you like..." Eliot asks her haltingly before adding "it doesn’t have to be about... _sex_... it can just be about us bein' together and close... whatever you want"

"El... are you _sure_ about this? This will change _everythin_' between us, _forever_... you _know_ I’ve always been in love with you... but... I don’t want to lose what we already have just for a night of meanin'less sex..." she replies, her face open and honest about her fears while he frowns down at his hands hanging between his knees before turning to her again.

"Have you not been listenin' to a word I said all day? While we’ve been apart I’ve realised how _dumb_ I’ve been, I’m in love with you too, I think I might always have been, but like I said the shower doesn’t have to be about sex, we can just wash and hold each other, like we would when we would swim in the lake, just without you wearin' shorts this time, it’s up to you, no pressure" he tells her, his voice begging even if he doesn’t mean for it to.

"Alright... I... I want to be close to you... look after you like I used to when we were young and you’d been... _hurt_" she answers, her eyes turning soft and liquid in the dim light of the room before she stands up and takes her coat off before reaching out and helping him out of his, them both getting thrown over the rustic chair in the corner of the room, next Jayda takes a deep breath in and pulls both her tops over her head and down her arms growling out a curse as the dried blood from her bullet graze sticks and pulls at her wounds as they come free.

"Hey, you ok?" Eliot asks as he unbuttons his shirt, reaching out his free hand to stroke her shoulder soothingly.

"I’m fine, just smarted a bit when I tore the bloodied fabric away from the wounds, but I think they might have started bleedin' again" she answers as she comes to him and helps him get his shirt off his shot shoulder and his wifebeater over his head, Eliot taking her into his arms once they’re both free and holding her against himself tightly, just glad to have her there and safe in his arms, as she leans back a little he looks down into her eyes and sees the look she always had in her eyes when they were younger, a look he now knows is pure love and want, so without thinking any further he leans down and kisses her, oh so gently, slowly but passionately, showing her he feels the same way, when they finally part she looks up at him a little shocked and wide-eyed before pulling her sports bra up and over her head and throwing it on their pile of clothes before leaning back into him and capturing his mouth with hers this time.

After kissing until they’re both desperate for breath they eventually both pull back and stare at each other again until Jayda’s eyes slide to the bullet wound in Eliot’s shoulder which is still sluggishly bleeding down his chest and her hands reach out for his belt, undoing it quickly followed by his fly, then his pants are pooled around his ankles and his erection is obvious through his boxer briefs, making him blush slightly at having her looking at him, he quickly reaches out and undoes her jeans, pushing them over her hips to pool on the floor revealing the jewel coloured lace-top thong she’s wearing underneath, making his mouth go dry at the sight of her, reaching out to gently stroke over the bruise blackening her hip when she turns and he sees how bad it is, he then realises he needs to sit down to take his boots off, which he does quickly as she bends at the waist to perform the same task, her finishing much quicker than him and kicking her boots, socks and jeans into the corner where his soon follow.

Once his clothes have joined hers he reaches out a hand to her, capturing her hand in his and pulling her against him where he’s sat on the bed, his face diving in between her large breasts to kiss and nip her soft velvety skin while her hands slide into his short hair and gently tug at it when he does something she likes, her head tipped back as she moans, just enjoying the sensations of his mouth and hands on her until she strokes her fingers into the side of his hair and he yelps, making her jump.

"What’s wrong?" She asks, worried that she’s hurt him or he’s been injured and she doesn’t know about it.

"You caught a lumpy bruise, there was a guy waitin' for you in your room, he hit me with some knuckle dusters and they’ve left a sensitive lump which you caught with your nails, it’s nothin'" he tells her trying to play down the pain in the wound, which is helped when Eliot quickly returns to stimulating Jayda’s body.

After a while of playing, kissing, sucking and nipping Eliot wants to taste her mouth again so he pulls her to straddle his lap, it’s not the best, easiest or most comfortable of positions but she moves how he wishes until she’s balanced over his lap, allowing him to kiss her neck, jaw, ears and lips, while stroking her back, breasts, shoulders and neck, not to mention occasionally grabbing her ass when she wobbles on her perch over his lap.

Eventually Jayda can’t stand the cold of the room any longer and says "El, let’s get in the shower, it’s cold in here and I could do with warmin' up before stitchin' your shoulder back together" while sliding back off his lap, leaving a cold patch over his erection where she’d been keeping him warm with her body heat, making him shiver and agree instantly.

"Sure, let’s go get washed, do you need anythin'?" He asks as he stands up, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck gently before teasing at the waist of her thong panties, not sure if she’ll be ok with him trying to take them off her.

"Just you, keepin' me safe and warm, nothin' else I could ever need" she replies honestly, blushing as she looks down and away, embarrassed and still expecting that her words will scare him away.

"Hey!" He says as he tips her head back so that he can look in her violet eyes as he speaks "you can always have anythin' you need from me, always, I’ll always protect you, no matter what, you tell me that you need me, or anythin' else and I’ll make sure you get it, no matter the cost, because I love you, now lets get into the bathroom and under the hot water"

He slowly lets go of her until he’s only holding her hand ever so gently and leads her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and checking there are towels.

After checking they have what they need Eliot pulls Jayda to him again and teases his fingers along the waistband of her panties as he looks into her eyes before asking "is this ok? Can I take them off?"

"Yes, but yours first, then you can take mine" She answers, looking at him shyly but with high colour in her cheeks which can’t be explained by the temperature of the room, so Eliot concludes it’s from arousal and feels his ego fluff up a bit at the knowledge.

Eliot smiles gently at her and slowly lowers his boxers until they just drop to the floor, Eliot looking down to kick them into the corner of the room then looking back at her, her eyes seem to be glued to his straining erection and he’s pleased to see her lick her lips as she looks her fill, while she’s looking he reaches out and gently slides her underwear over her hips and down her strong thighs until they’re pooled on the floor too, Jayda following his lead and kicking them into the corner with his before standing in front of him proudly and taking hold of his hands.

"Like what you see?" She asks as his eyes roam over her body, from her large, heavy, breasts to her trimmed and neat pubic hair, her flat belly and rounded hips and ass, and the muscles that are apparent on her arms, legs and abs making sure he knows just how strong she is, and he’s already seen how well she can use those muscles today.

"Don’t _like_ it, _love_ it! You’re _perfect_! All I could ever want!" He declares as he runs his hands up her arms to her shoulders before pulling her in and kissing her as he holds her now naked body tight against his own.

She moans at the feel of his hardness up against her bare mound, the heat of it searing the feeling into her body and mind as they kiss passionately until they eventually break for air.

"Shower now! Before we both get hypothermia!" She demands, pulling him in the direction of the bath/shower so that they can get both clean and warmed up.

"Anythin' you want darlin'!" He replies, holding a hand out for her to steady herself on as she steps over the side of the tub before he follows as she turns the shower on, luckily the water is still hot and they are able to enjoy their shower, each of them washing the other, being careful of bullet and knife wounds, until they’re clean and blood free, except for what is still sluggishly creeping out of their wounds, and Jayda is makeup free, finally looking like herself again, once they’re clean Eliot holds Jayda against him, stroking her body, starting with her breasts before skimming down her sides, then holding her ass in both hands, using his grip to hold her tight against his hardness while he thrusts gently against her mound and belly, leaving streaks and smears of pre-cum over her flat belly before moving his hands again and sliding one hand between her legs, stroking over her outer lips making her moan as he sucks a bruise onto her neck, before sliding two fingers between her lips and gently flickering them over her clit, occasionally stopping to slide along her inner labia before returning to her clit each time she moans, kissing and nipping at her neck, shoulders and lips the whole time until the hot water starts to fail and Jayda is forced to push him away gently.

"Waters turnin' cold, let’s get out" Jayda says as she quickly turns off the shower and steps out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself before handing one to Eliot which he quickly wraps around his waist, his erection tenting it obscenely.

Jayda smirks a little at the sight and takes his hand, leading him to a chair in the corner of the room and getting him to sit next to the counter so she can reach the suture kits she’s bought.

"Are you gonna be okay dealin' with bein' stitched without anaesthetic or do I need to secure you?" She asks, worried about how much this is going to hurt him.

He looks at her with a raised brow as if to say 'really?' Before answering "Darlin’ you know how much pain I can take, stitches are nothin', I’ll be fine" and stroking down her arm while giving her a small, loving smile.

She smiles down at him and says "I’ll clean up your neck first, check it doesn’t need stitches okay?" And he nods in reply before tipping his head back and allowing her to look at the knife wound on his neck, but while she’s looking at it it’s easy for her to see that it’s already on the way to being healed thanks to his werewolf abilities so she just kisses and licks along the cut before patting his shoulder to let him know everything is ok.

"Ok then, ready to start?" She asks, getting a nod in return again she opens the sterile package and pulls out the ready threaded suture line and needle, putting her free hand on his chest and pinching the sides of the front wound closed before taking a deep breath and pushing the needle through his flesh, getting a sharp inhale from Eliot before he settles and holds perfectly still for her as she continues to push the needle through him over and over again until she’s tying off the last stitch and cutting the suture thread.

Once she’s cut the thread Eliot reaches out and takes hold of her waist, pulling her down onto his lap and holding her tightly as he just breathes against her neck, inhaling her scent, calming himself, Jayda not failing to notice that he is no longer excited, but she puts it down to the pain and hopes it’s something that he’ll get past once she’s finished and he’s stitched her wounds too.

Once his breathing settles and he’s not taking big gasps of her scent any longer she leans away from him a little and says "you gotta let go El, I need to stitch your back, then you’ll be done ok?" While she strokes the side of his face as he nuzzles her wrist with his eyes closed, enjoying her affection.

"Okay... just give me a sec, I like feelin' you up against me..." he murmurs against her neck after pulling her back up against himself.

She stays sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around him for a few more minutes before saying "c’mon, sooner done sooner we're in bed" and pushing herself up from his lap and turning him in the chair so that she can get at the bullet hole in his back.

As before Eliot takes a deep breath in as she starts stitching his wound then sits perfectly still while she continues along until he feels her snip the thread once she’s finished, taking a damp washcloth and cleaning his chest and back where a little blood had seeped out since their shower, making sure he was not going to get blood on the sheets of the bed.

"There, you’re done! I’ll just put dressin's over the two wounds and we’ll be sorted..." Jayda says as she strokes his shoulder and leans down to kiss his neck from behind, her hair brushing against his back making him shiver in anticipation.

"No, leave the dressin's til the mornin', then you’ll be able to see if I accidentally bust some of my stitches, sound better?" He suggests, knowing there’s a chance he’ll over stress the stitches if things between them do go the way he’d like.

"Ok if that’s what you want, so which of my wounds do you want to do first the one on my arm or the one on my side?" She asks as she pulls him up to stand and takes his seat on the chair.

"I’ll do the arm first since you don’t need to take your towel off for me to do it, then your side so you can slip straight into bed to warm up once it’s done" He says without really noticing that the room has actually gotten warmer while they’ve been in there, and not just from the steam either.

"So how do you want me?" Jayda asks, allowing Eliot to stretch her arm out along the counter so that he can best see what he’s doing, he sees that the wound on her arm is a furrow that just misses her bicep muscle leaving an open wound which he’s going to have to stitch together as best as he can, but when he manipulates the wound he comes to see that it is a slim furrow that’s just being pulled apart by the muscle underneath and that stitching it shouldn’t be a problem after all, making him let out a long breath in relief.

"Can you keep still while I do this?" He asks, not wanting her to flinch or try to move away while he’s doing this.

"I could do it myself no problem, so yeah, I think I should be fine" she answers with a touch of snark, only a little put out that he’s questioning her ability to take pain, he knows she’s just as tough as him! Or at least he _used_ to.

With that answer Eliot wastes no time and starts to stitch, Jayda grinding her teeth occasionally but other than that showing no outward sign of the pain she’s in, when Eliot finally finishes she lets out a deep breath and hugs him around the waist, taking comfort in the warm skin of his belly against her face.

When she finally lets go she looks up at him and then kisses his belly right above his towel, a move that instantly gets him aroused and hardening, something he had been hoping wouldn’t happen until they were in the bed, so he strokes her face and says "let’s get this last one stitched, ok?"

She instantly stands up and undoes her towel, moving it down to her waist and refastening it there before sitting back down and lifting her arm up above her head allowing him to get a good look at the wound beside her ribs, it is a through and through with only three inches between the entrance and exit wounds where it had literally only just clipped her side, Eliot is able to quickly sew both wounds closed then snip the thread for the final time, making sure all the needles and such are wrapped back in their wrappers and thrown into the bin before helping Jayda up to her feet.

"Ready for bed?" He asks, as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead, unable to resist the arousal he feels at having her bared breasts pushed up against him, something that he hasn’t felt until today since their last night at the lake.

"I’m ready, should I put my underwear back on?" She asks feeling unsure now it comes to it being time to decide.

"I’d rather you didn’t but if that’s what you want then please go ahead, do what makes _you_ happy and comfortable" He replies, stroking her face with his thumb and leaning in to kiss her again in an effort to show her how wanted and loved she is.

"Ok..." she says on a breathy sigh as he leads her into the bedroom, once he has her stood beside the bed he kisses her again before gently removing her towel and throwing it over at the chair then removing his own and throwing it away too.

Once they’re both naked Eliot skates his fingers down either side of her neck, along her collarbones and down her arms to her fingertips, then he comes back to her collarbones and gently drags his calloused fingers down the sides of her ribs, skating along the undersides of her breasts when he reaches them, slowly circling her nipples in ever decreasing orbits until he brushes gently over them, making them harden and press back against his fingers, then continuing down her abs, still only with the lightest touch of his fingertips, tickling her and making her squirm slightly and squeak, until he reaches her hips, stroking along the rounded shape of them before reaching behind and stroking his fingers over her ass, following the shape and caressing her crack, sliding along it until he reaches her perineum before heading down her thighs and lower legs, kneeling on the floor so that he can even stroke her ankles and feet, making all the nerve endings in her body light up like fairy lights, while he’s on his knees he leans forward and kisses her mound gently and chastely through the short covering of hair, making no move to make it any more than a gentle brush of his lips against her, taking a deep breath in through his nose to smell her most intimate of scents, something sweet yet with some sweet spice to it, he can’t place the scent other than as Jayda, it’s the scent he’s always known as hers, only stronger, but he breathes it in just in case it’s his only chance, before moving up and trailing his tongue up and into her navel giving it a quick flickering lick just to make her squirm because he knows she’s ticklish and he wants to see her breasts bounce from the angle he’s at and he’s not disappointed.

After she’s finished squirming he comes up to stand in front of her again and pulls her forward by her unbruised hip until they are pressed together, as he kisses her Eliot slowly rubs himself between their bellies, feeling the tickling sensation of her short pubic hair as his root rubs over it, making him catch his breath and then moan in arousal.

"Can I touch?" Jayda asks tentatively once their kiss ends, as her hand comes up to his hip, wanting to feel the silky skin of his erection as his heavy dick rests in her palm, something she’s never felt before but has dreamed of for well over half of her life.

"Course you can darlin', but would you rather get in the bed first?" He answers, wanting her to be comfortable while they’re together, not to mention he can see she’s tired.

"Yeah that’d be nice, El? are we _really_ goin' to do this?" She asks, her self-consciousness and fear of what could be ruined showing through in her voice.

"Only if it’s what _you_ want, but I love you and I want to make love to you, and no matter what happens between us you’ll always be my Jayda, my other half, just like you always have been" he answers, giving her control over what happens between them but making sure he’s told her how he feels.

"Ok let’s get into the bed!" She says with a little more confidence, slipping under the sheets and duvets as he slips in on the other side, quickly pulling her across the bed towards him until he’s able to kiss her.

As they kiss Jayda moans at the feeling of her head being pressed into the pillows as Eliot kisses her forcefully, turning her on immensely as she’s laid on her back with him half over her, as their kiss continues Eliot takes hold of her hand and strokes her wrist for a few seconds before slowly pulling it until her palm presses against the side of his dick, using his grip on her hand to tighten her fingers around him and give him a squeeze before she tentatively strokes over his length, his skin so soft, smooth and silky against her hand as she strokes down to his root and then up to the tip, making him moan loudly into their kiss, Eliot’s not usually noisy when he has sex but something about being with Jayda just makes him feel the need to let her know exactly how he’s feeling, the louder the better, and his wolf seems to agree.

As Jayda’s hand travels his length again he can’t stop himself from bucking into the sensation, smearing the first of his precum across the palm of her hand, and he purrs into their kiss his wolf is so happy at marking her in such a way.

When their kiss breaks she giggles a little and he asks "what? What’s so funny? Am I not up to your usual standards Jay?" Suddenly worrying that he’s not good enough in her eyes and that she was just going to laugh at him.

"You purr! I’ve never heard you purr before! Does that mean you like it? That I’m doin' it the way you like? Because I like doin' it to you..." she answers, flooding him with relief that she likes the feel of him and she’s not laughing at him.

"I don’t purr, I growl quietly..." he tries to defend himself, but deep down he knows she’s right, he had been purring, like a damned cat!

"You keep tellin' yourself that El, won’t make it true but if it makes you feel better..." she comments as she smirks at him before moving back towards him for another kiss, but before she makes contact he speaks.

"Jay? Is it alright for me to touch you?" He asks, wanting to be sure of her consent before reaching across and stroking her while they kiss.

"Yes! Please touch me, El! I want you to touch me everywhere!" She answers before diving forward and kissing him voraciously again as she gives herself over wholly to being with him in every way, just like she’s always wanted to.

As she moans into the kiss Eliot’s hand comes and rests on her hip for a moment until a few seconds later she thrusts her hips at him, obviously encouraging him to touch her and caress her, show her how good this thing between them can be, quickly he gets the hint and strokes his fingertips over the hair on her mound before sliding his fingertips between her outer lips and skating them feather lightly over the head of her painfully aroused clit, making her moan loudly into their kiss, Eliot’s ego fluffing up even more at the sounds of her pleasure, then he strokes his fingers back along her inner lips and around her entrance, at which Jayda grabs his wrist and breaks their kiss.

"No, don’t do that, no fingers, I want the first time you’re inside of me to be your dick, _not_ your fingers, please" She begs, not wanting him to discover her secret before they spend the night making love, she’ll tell him later, she promises him silently as she holds his hand still until he agrees.

"Darlin', not gonna do that if you don’t want me to, I wasn’t goin' to yet anyway, I was just gettin' my fingers wet so I can rub your clit better is all, I promise I won’t try to get my fingers inside you ok?" Eliot explains, as he realises this is something important to her so he agrees instantly, not wanting to upset her or make her feel unsafe.

"Ok, sorry, it’s just important to me is all..." she says before letting go of his hand, all the tenseness flowing out of her muscles when he strokes his fingers over her clit again making her moan and arch towards him, rubbing down against his fingers to get harder stimulation.

"Oh El! Yes! Give me more!" She whines, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him closer before wrapping one arm around his neck and bringing the other down to massage his hard dick again, palming the head in a circular motion, smearing his precum over the palm of her hand making the glide of skin against skin smoother as he lets out a moan.

"Yyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh...." he moans out, encouraging her stroking when he thrusts against her hand and brings his mouth to her nipple, gently swirling his tongue around the centre of the nub as it hardens and begins to stand proud, then nipping and nibbling at it making her squeak as it reaches full hardness, before he seals his lips around it and sucks hard, making her moan and press her chest against his mouth as though to beg for even more.

While he’s doing this he also rubs her clit in circles, mostly just skimming the edge of her clit but stimulating all of the sensitive skin around it, making the pleasure inside her slowly build as he teases at her.

"Oh El, touch me properly! I need to feel you!" She cries out as her hand starts stroking just the lower half of his erection, down by his root and his balls, where his knot expands when he’s in rut, making him moan again before he centres in on her clit, pressing harder as he rubs directly over it, giving her harder, more targeted stimulation.

She leans in to kiss him again, pressing her mouth to his as he continues rubbing her, making her mouth fall open on a moan, as she opens her mouth he takes advantage and slides his tongue in, stroking at her tongue first and then the roof of her mouth, memorising the shape, taste and feel of her as best he can, wanting to remember all these things about her forever.

As she kisses him back passionately he moves over her a little more meaning he can rub against her hip when she lets go of him so she’s able to hold him closer as he continues to rub over her clit hard, making her shake as she climbs closer to her orgasm, moaning all the while, she pulls him tighter against her body and grinds against his fingers, her hips moving constantly trying to get friction in just the right spot to push her over the edge as he pins her down with his weight.

"Ah... ah... oh gods ELIOT!!" She shouts against his lips as he finally pushes her over the edge into her climax, he feels her cum squirt out of her and against his wrist, something he finds very erotic, as she shudders in over-stimulation while he continues to rub over her clit firmly until she begs him to stop, when she does he pulls her close and kisses her slowly and tenderly, showing her love to balance the passion and want he’s been showing her so far.

"You ok there darlin'? There anythin' you need?" He asks as he brushes hair out of her eyes lovingly.

"Have everythin' I need right here, only thing more I could want is to have you in every way" she answers quietly, giving him a gentle, teasing stroke to his aching shaft that wants nothing more than to have her in every way.

"You’re sure? We don’t have to do any more if you don’t want to..." He says quietly, wanting her to know that this is totally at her whim, if she says no then he will respect it and just go to sleep.

"Ssshhh... I’m sure this is what I want... it’s what I’ve _always_ wanted, with you..." she replies just as quietly, wanting him to know she’s thought long and hard about this and she’s sure of her choice.

"Okay..." he breathes out, slowly moving further over her until he’s covering her whole body with his, her still blissed out smile reassuring him that she’s calm and aroused and should be ready for him.

He nudges her legs further apart so he can fit both of his between them, when she realises what he’s doing she helpfully spreads her legs wide and wraps them around his waist, making his dick hang so it’s head is against her soaking wet entrance, which feels oddly smooth to him, but he just figures she’s maybe a little tight, maybe from not being opened by fingers and/or tongue first, but this is what she wants so he’s not going to question it.

"Jay? I love you" he says before pushing forwards, feeling resistance for a couple of seconds before she opens to him and he’s sliding in smoothly, feeling her inner walls wrapping around him and squeezing like it’s the best thing she’s ever felt.

"I love you too, El" she says as she lets out the deep breath she’d taken in expectation of the pain she’d been told there’d be, quite surprised that she’d felt it happen, but it hadn’t  hurt , it just left a little sting, like having a small jab with a needle, she has no idea why so many people make such a fuss about it! But then her attention is drawn back to Eliot as he pulls back about half way and then thrusts back into her smoothly, making her moan in surprised pleasure, having not expected the pleasure to be so instantaneous.

"Oh El yes!" She cries out rather loudly, making Eliot pause for just a second, he’s never had someone react like this so quickly in the proceedings and he worries he’s hurt her or something, but from her words and her tightening down on him he doesn’t think he has, maybe she’s just not used to someone of his size or it’s been a long time for her since she was last with someone, but for all his worry he still pulls back out before thrusting into her again, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as her legs tighten even more around his hips drawing him into her deeper on the next thrust.

"Ggrrr... Mine!" He growls out, managing to stop himself biting her at the very last second, sucking a bruise onto her neck instead, to mark her as his until he’s talked to her about what he wants, to make her his Mate, something he realised he wants a few years back now, not long after finally leaving the military and starting to work for Damien but of course he didn’t have the chance for it to happen until now, but he won’t Claim her without her consent.

As he growls she lifts her hips, grinding against him, she’s feeling pleasure like she never dreamed of, it’s not like she’s never pleasured herself but even her best solo orgasm was nowhere near as good as the feeling of having him thrusting into her, although she’s pretty sure he’s only going gently at the moment and that it’s going to get better the faster and harder he goes.

As he continues to make rolling, gentle-ish thrusts into her he allows his hand to wander, stroking her neck and shoulder before moving down to cup her breast, stroking the soft, distended skin of the curve underneath before stroking over the nipple, first with his thumb, then when it raises up gripping it with his fingertips and rolling it between them, then moving on to pinching at it and tugging it away from her body a little, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Jayda as he does, then when it is fully hard, with all the skin around it crinkled and tightened he twists it, not harshly, just enough for her to feel it before dipping his head down as he pushes her breast up, bringing her nipple into reach of his mouth so that he can give it a nip before sucking it into his mouth and laving at it with his tongue to soothe the sting, making her moan again and force her hips up to meet his as he thrusts into her, their bodies meeting and grinding together, his hips held against her by her legs wrapped so tightly around him as he thrusts into her, being less careful and gentle now as she’s done nothing but encourage him from the beginning and he can tell from her internal muscles massaging his length he’s pretty sure she’s nearing her peak.

He decides to change their position slightly and hooks his arms under her legs while still thrusting, manoeuvring them up onto his shoulders so that he can get even deeper inside of her and changing the angle her hips are at meaning he’s hitting her G-spot with every thrust.

"Yes! El! Make me cum, please!" She begs, the feelings in her body so intense she has no idea how to explain them even to herself, her chest feels like it’s about to burst open and nothing but pure, super-nova bright light will spill out, she feels like her heart is a star about to be born, all energy and fission, her groin feels like thousands of electrified butterflies are trying to batter their way out of her, every touch and slide of his rather impressive, hard cock into her makes them brush her with their electrified wings even more, making the energy build there, twisting and fizzing like an unmoored electrical cable, sparking and spitting across her body, she can barely breathe with the pleasure of it all and she’s worried about how she’s going to react when her orgasm hits her but she’s also dying to feel it happen, feel all her walls finally break down while she’s in the safest place in the world, in Eliot’s arms while he loves her.

"Yes ma’am" Eliot answers her, letting her legs down off his shoulders, not wanting to make her uncomfortable or cause pain due to their position, then runs his hand down her side and in between them, his thumb coming to rest over her clit, but he brushes over it only once before she stops him.

"No, not like that.... want it to be your cock that gets me there... just go faster and harder..." she asks, Eliot moving his hand from between them onto her ass, using it to pull her hips up towards him even more than she already is, and he does as she asks, making his thrusting a little faster, but still nowhere near full speed, and making his hips snap into her a little harder, also nowhere near his maximum, because he wants this to be gentle and loving, about them being together, not just getting off to get it over with like he sometimes does, as his thrusts change Jayda starts letting out little gasps and moans and squeaks, and he can feel her tightening around him as she trembles all over her body, her whole being balancing on the edge of orgasm.

"Oh El! I’m gunna..." she starts before she cuts off into a mixture of a groan and a whine or squeal, the sound crescendos as he thrusts into her and she feels herself shaking apart like a bike where all the bolts have been left loose, but she can’t stop shuddering as the feelings of pleasure in her chest and groin join together, twisting around each other and like some chemical reaction exploding outwards, letting the light and the butterflies burst out of her and away as she screams out her pleasure, her vaginal muscles clenching around his hard, hot, cock inside of her, massaging his length and making him feel good too, she knows because she can feel him twitching against the restraint of her muscles as she holds him still inside of her with her clenches and she can hear him moaning as he leans down to kiss her saying "I love you, Jay"

"I love you too Eliot,... did you...?" She replies, asking him if he’d cum too.

"No darlin' not yet, you okay to carry on?" He asks, wanting to make sure that she’s not too sore or tired, the last thing he wants to do is hurt her when this is meant to be about pleasure between them.

"Yes I’m fine, do you want to carry on?" She asks, not knowing whether he hadn’t cum because he’s too tired or something and not wanting to force him to carry on if he wants to just sleep.

"Of course I do darlin'! I’ve been waitin' years for the chance to be with you, want to make it perfect for us both!" He reassures her, letting her know how long he’s been wanting the opportunity for them to be together, he encourages her to wrap her legs around his waist again as he strokes her thighs while he thinks.

As he leans in to kiss her again he starts moving, slowly to begin with, before asking "do you want to change positions?"

"Do you mind? What position would you like? I’m not very experienced so you’ll need to make the choice for us, somethin' simple since we’re both wounded ok?" She answers before letting out a shocked "Oh!" As he thrusts into her and slams against her cervix, hard, giving her a new sensation that she finds she likes a lot.

He smiles at her as he thrusts, leaning down to kiss her again as he slides his rough hands under her shoulders, holding her tightly as he lays himself down on top of her and then stills his hips while inside her, deep as he can get and then rolls them over on the bed until he’s laid flat on his back and she’s straddling him, his hips instantly starting to thrust again as she makes an "Aaahhhh!" cry, a sound of pleasure and surprise as his cock rubs over her G-spot while at the same time his pelvic bone grinds over her clit, trapping it between their pelvises and grinding over it, hard, giving her intense stimulation that mixed with the sensations from her G-spot make her cry out and grab at his chest in passion.

"Oh! Eliot Yes! Gods that’s so good... give it to me... make me yours!" She begs, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, she feels so good, better than anything she’s ever felt before, as she adjusts to the pleasure she slides her hands down his chest slightly and starts to play with his nipples, running her short nails over them harshly before stroking around the areola, making them pebble up and stand proud so she can gently nip them between her fingertips and twist them a little, then flicking over them quickly, making him moan as his back bows up off the bed to bring himself closer to her touch, so she can press harder against him, stimulating him even more, his hands clamped to her hips the whole time, and he’s sure he’s going to be leaving bruises on her, perfectly formed prints of his fingers marking her as his and he growls deep in his chest at the thought of even this small claim of his on her.

Jayda has stayed mostly still while Eliot has been thrusting up into her, telling him she’s never had sex in this position before and isn’t sure how to get the most out of it, he smirks a little to himself at the thought that he’s going to get to teach her and then pulls on her hips gently making her rock forward over his pelvic bone, making her let out a little cry of pleasure again as he pushes her back before drawing her forward again, Jayda getting the idea and starting to rock backwards and forwards over his pelvic bone under her own steam and in time with his thrusting upwards, again overwhelming her with pleasure as she quickly climbs towards another orgasm.

"Oh gods El! So fuckin' good! I’m gonna..." she growls at him, her internal muscles throbbing and clenching, massaging his cock as he strokes over her G-spot and slams against her cervix, Eliot moving much faster and harder now, his own passion building quickly, making him be less careful with her as he thrusts up into her welcoming, wet, heat as it tightens down and massages him in the most exquisite way.

"You gonna cum for me Jay? Cover me in your cum? Can I fill you? Make a small Claim on you? Please darlin'?" Eliot asks as he feels his own climax rising, he’s had so much sex in his life, and he considers it to be nearly all at least good, and he’s been with both men and women who’ve been much more confident and experienced than Jayda is, but he can say without a moment of doubt or lie that this is the best sex he’s ever had, and it’s because it’s with _her_, because he loves her, the realisation of this pushes his climax even closer and he feels like his chest is going to burst with love for her, as he stares up into her violet eyes and wishes this night could last forever, he promises himself he’ll talk to her in the morning, about making a life with her, make every night a part of _this_ night.

His attention is captured when she gasps and her head whips back, her hands scrabbling for his arms, chest, shoulders, anywhere that she can get a grip on and pull herself forward with so she can grind over him harder, making her orgasm wash through her a little quicker and stronger, and as his own orgasm crests he uses his grip on her hips to grind her down on him in small circles making her head come forwards again as she hunches in and tightens around him so much that it’s the most painful pleasure he’s ever felt, her cum suddenly bursting out of her as she holds his eyes to hers, watching him as she reaches the height of pleasure, and the look in her eyes of unguarded  _hunger_ sends him careening over the edge, the flesh where his knot forms during rut throbbing painfully before he spills inside of her in a scalding torrent, as he holds her gaze with his just as she had to him, sharing the most intimate of moments possible, binding them together in an unbreakable memory.

As their orgasms fade Jayda lays down over Eliot’s chest and kisses his neck softly before saying "I’ve always been in love with you, always wanted to make love with you, this was _perfect_, thank you, you were worth the wait" and then snuggling down against him, liking laying there with the feeling of lassitude her orgasms have left as she feels his length still laying inside of her, making her feel loved and safe, Eliot loving feeling her over him, knowing he can protect her from anything as his cum, his claim, soaks into her most private area, marking her in a way that is undeniable while he rests inside of her.

"As much as I love you layin' over me Jay, I’ve gotta ask you to move, come lay next to me and let me cuddle with you, I’ve got sumthin' I wanna talk about" he eventually says, realising that there’s something he has to tell her and let her think about before asking to be part of her life tomorrow.

She moves slowly, letting out a deep sigh as his length slides from her body and onto his own lower abs, moving to the side and snuggling in under his arm, her head on his shoulder as he holds her tight against him protectively, their legs tangling together under the covers making her feel safe and loved, once they’ve settled he kisses her forehead and says "I’ve gotta tell you this... be honest about what I’ve done... it’s gonna be hard to say, so please, please don’t stop me once I start, okay?"

"El, you know you don’t have to tell me anythin', I forgive you anythin' you’ve done, I love you..." she replies before he starts his confession, wanting him to realise that she wants him no matter what he’s done, she’s killed to keep him safe just hours ago, that nothing he can say will change how she feels about him.

"Jay, I’ve done terrible things for Damien, things I don’t ever want to do again, but... I’ve fallen a long way into his pit of darkness, been swallowed in it for quite a while, but then somethin' happened, somethin' he didn’t command me to do, but if he’d been there he  _would_ have commanded me to do, so I did it, because he would have expected it of me, but ever since then it’s like his hold on me has been slippin' and now, after bein' with you... I don’t want to be his man anymore, don’t want to follow his orders, or be the kind of guy who would, and the first step of not bein' that guy is tellin' you what I did, because if anyone can forgive me for doin' it it’s you and if you can’t then I need to know that too" Eliot starts, obviously trying to get up the guts to actually tell her as well as give her background to what happened.

After a few seconds of silence Eliot takes a deep breath and continues "Damien wanted _somethin_', that was nothin' new, Damien always wants  _somethin_ ', but this time he couldn’t just take it or kill the owner and procure it in the aftermath, he needed contracts signin' to allow him to get what he wanted, he’d offered money, begged, threatened, done everythin' you could think of before he sent me, usually if I was sent then people were goin' to die, no matter what, but this time the order was clear, no matter what I did I was not to kill the mark, or at least not until the contracts were signed, so I set off, I didn’t take a team on this one, I knew i’d be fine copin' on my own, so I arrived at the address, put on a balaclava and proceeded to break in, they didn’t even have an alarm system, it was too easy, and I found the mark in his office, havin' a drink and lookin' over some papers, he was shocked to see me, he realised who I was immediately even with my face covered, he'd seen me with Damien and he says 'so he’s sent you to kill me after all has he?' And I just shook my head before puttin' my bag down on a couch and pullin' out some handcuffs, I went and handcuffed him to the arms of the chair before tellin' him 'I’m gonna gag you so we don’t disturb your neighbours, unless you just want to sign the papers now?' But he told me to... go screw myself... so I gagged him, then I set to work torturin' him, I used every type of short-term torture you could think of, the only part of him bein' spared was his dominant right hand so he could sign the contracts when I 'convinced' him, but the bastard just wouldn’t break!"

Eliot takes a few quick breaths, obviously disturbed by the memories he’s bringing to light but continues doggedly "I was runnin' out of ideas and was startin' to worry about how I was goin' to sort this out while followin' orders when I hear someone in the hallway, I turned the desk chair so it’s back was to the door and then faded into the space behind the door just before it opened, once the person had stepped into the room I started it closin' behind them, then a kids voice says 'daddy?', I would have just left if i’d been in my right mind, but like I said I was deep into Damien’s darkness at this point and all I wanted to do was follow orders, perfectly, it was the only real thought in my head, so I grabbed the kid and tied him up and gagged him, then turned the chair back around so the father could see the son and vice versa, then I tell the mark 'sign or I’ll kill him' and while he goes pale at the idea he shakes his head and still refuses, so I think for a minute, tryin' to think what Damien would tell me to do and I realise I really don’t need to think about it, I already know, so I turned to the father again and say 'no, I won’t kill him, I’ll do to him what I’ve done to you and make sure he knows for every thing I do that you could have stopped it with one swipe of your pen,  But You Chose Not To' he shook his head with wide tear-filled eyes but when I asked him he still refused to sign, so I started to torture the boy, he was seven or eight, maybe a small ten, and all the time I was torturin' him I kept tellin' him that his daddy could stop me any time, all he had to do was sign a piece of paper for me, but he wouldn’t, every so often i’d remove his gag so he could beg his father to make it stop hurtin' then i’d gag him again before startin' the next round, eventually it was gettin' to even me hearin' him beg, even as deep in it as I was, so I decided to go for one last push or just kill them both..." again Eliot takes some deep breaths, this time sounding more like he’s trying to stave off nausea than calm himself, Jayda peeks up at him and is surprised to see him looking like he has a grey/green tint to his pale cheeks which have occasional streaks from tears on them, which just re-enforces her assumption about the nausea, just making her hold tighter to him and kiss the side of his neck reassuringly.

"Thanks darlin'" he whispers into her hair before kissing her forehead and stroking down her back then continuing his confession "so I say to the mark 'I’ve had enough of this, this is goin' to be your last chance or I’ll just kill you and Damien can damn me for it, so here’s what I’m gonna do, see your son over there?' And I wait while he nods before goin' on 'bet you were real proud when he was born, a son to carry on the family name right?' And I waited again until he nodded, slowly and less sure this time, then I closed the trap 'so you’d be pretty fucked up if someone... say... me!?... were to take your little boy and turned him into a little girl, or rather a little neither, and you will watch, even if I have to cut your eyelids off so you don’t have a choice, and I’ll do it as slowly and messily as possible, and you and he’ll both know you could have stopped it, I won’t kill either of you, I’ll leave you both to live with what you allowed to be done to him, think he’ll ever forgive you? That you put whatever it is above him? Would you forgive someone doin' that to you?' He slowly shook his head and so I asked for the final time 'will you sign?' And he nodded yes, I put the pen in his hand and the contract under it and he signed, once i’d put the contract away I used a sleeper hold on the kid and then ungagged him before comin' around the desk one last time, tellin' him 'if you hadn’t recognised me I wouldn’t have to do this, I tried my best to make sure it wouldn’t be required, sorry' and then I cut his throat, I left him to bleed out while I unhandcuffed the boy and laid him out on the couch doin' the best I could to make sure his wounds would hurt as little as possible when he woke up, it just seemed important that the kid didn’t hurt anymore because of me, I took my things and left the house, it was nearly dawn and I hoped the kid would stay asleep until he was found, I didn’t want him to wake up in a room with a dead body, alone, after the things i’d done to him, and at that thought I leaned over the bushes surrounding a garden and threw up everythin' in me until I dry heaved for another five minutes, then I headed back to Damien, he was so pleased when I told him the details that he had a new set of throwin' knives and special shoulder holsters for them made for me, when I leave they will be the only things Damien has given me that I’ll take with me, a permanent reminder of what I’ve done, I’ve had so many nightmares about what I did to that innocent, helpless child and I know I’m goin' to Hell for it, I’ve spent so many nights since then throwin' up after seein' him in my dreams and I’m never goin' to be free of it, just like that poor kid isn’t goin' to be, that night is what started wakin' me up, makin' me realise I don’t want to do this any more, the next killin' I get sent on will be the end, when I tell Damien that I’m goin', all I can do is hope I survive the leavin', no one's ever left Damien’s employment against his wishes, they’ve just been ended, and that’s not what I want, I have a future I want to work towards, a plan I’ve had for a while now, even before all that happened I was thinkin' about it, I just didn’t realise it while I was in the darkness, so... do you hate me now? I’ll understand if you do... I hate me after doin' that so I don’t see why...." Eliot’s saying as Jayda suddenly lurches up and kisses him, slowly and lovingly until Eliot finally breaks their kiss as he pushes her gently back a bit so he can look her in the eyes.

"What was that for?" He asks, confused and surprised that she would kiss him after hearing that story.

"That was because I love you, I don’t hate you and neither should you, we’ve all done things we regret, sometimes just followin' orders, and sometimes followin' orders is the wrong thing to do, the important thing is you didn’t kill the kid, and yes what you did was most likely gonna scar him for life, both physically and mentally, but at least he’s still alive and has the chance to recover, there’s no recovery from _death_, but trust me, I still love you just like I always did" she answers, telling him that she heard what he’d told her but she doesn’t judge him for it, that nothing has changed between them.

He looks from one of her eyes to the other before closing the distance between them and kissing her passionately, his love for her swelling in his chest again making other parts swell and show their want for her too, a reaction she notices quickly when he pulls her tight against him while their kiss continues, the feel of his hardening member against her making her moan into their kiss as she starts to buck and grind up against him, letting him know she wants him again if it’s what he wants even as she breaks their kiss to yawn quickly.

"You wanna go to sleep darlin'?" He asks kindly, stroking her face as he pecks her lips again and wraps his other arm around her securely, showing her love.

"No! I mean... I am tired but if you want to go again then i’d like that too, choice is yours" she answers, not wanting him to think that she in any way doesn’t want him after his confession because the last thing she wants him to think is that it’s changed things between them.

"You wanna go again? How would you like to do it? Slow and easy since you’re tired?" He asks waiting for her to nod after the first question before asking more.

"Whatever you want or think is best is fine, I just want to be with you..." she replies as her hand steals down and starts to stroke him, making his eyes roll as he moans in enjoyment.

"Tell you what darlin', you turn over and let me snuggle up behind you, that way when we’re done you can just go to sleep, ok?" He suggests, wanting their love making to be easy and gentle with less of the franticness he’d felt during their last round.

As soon as he finishes talking Jayda untangles their legs, then once she’s free she wriggles and turns over so her back is to him, hoping this is what he really wants, as he snuggles up against her back and puts his hand on her stomach to hold her tight to him, he slowly rubs up against her backside, showing her how turned on she makes him and how much he loves her.

"El, please..." she begs, all she wants is to feel him inside her again then after their pleasure fall asleep in his arms, make this the perfect night.

As he rubs gently against her Eliot strokes her stomach, his hand caressing her belly and her hip, stroking along the flare of her hip bone before coming back and circling around her navel, which makes her squirm slightly because it’s ticklish, his other arm is underneath her and he brings his hand up to her breast, gently stroking the underside with slow sweeps of his thumb before stroking up and over her nipple, caressing and stimulating her at the same time, making her moan and push against his hands, Eliot leaning forward and ever so gently biting at the nape of her neck through her hair to warn her to stay still, not a Mating bite or a Claim, however much he may wish to do that to her, but he would never without her consent, she instantly goes still, her body thrumming with restrained movement as she assesses the danger she’s in, but his hand coming up from her belly and slowly gliding down her body from her neck, over her free breast, down her belly, over her hip and down her thigh to her knee calms her, letting her know she’s safe with him, he releases the gentle clamp of his teeth and brings his hand up again to move her hair out of the way so that he can kiss and lick at her neck and shoulder, showing her love while they join together in the most instinctive of ways.

Again his hand settles on her flat belly as he gently grinds against her, the first smear of hot precum over the flesh above her ass cheeks makes her gasp and grind back against him, not as gently as he’s been, making him draw in a quick breath and then moan, after a few seconds his hand slides down to her trimmed pubic hair, finding the peak of her slit and pressing his fingers between her lips, slowly sliding them along her inner labia towards her wet entrance, stroking around the edge of her opening until she suddenly flinches and cries out before she tries to pull his hand away from herself.

"Jay? What’s wrong?" Eliot asks, pulling his fingers from between her lips but then cupping her sex gently with the palm of his hand, not pulling back from their intimacy in the slightest.

"Just really tender there El, maybe just keep your strokin' to my clit area instead?" She answers, putting her hand over his where he’s cupping her mound to let him know she wants him to touch her, just that there is too painful right now.

"Do you want me to stop? If you’re too tender..." Eliot asks, being considerate of her needs as always, but she doesn’t want this to stop.

"No El, want to do this, just... keep your fingers forwards, I’ll be fine when it’s your dick slidin' into me... i’d like you to do that now in fact... if you don’t mind..." Jayda replies before requesting that things move forward and Eliot enter her.

"Yes ma’am, is it ok if I touch you once I’m in?" He asks before kissing her neck, wanting to be sure that she’s ok with him rubbing her clit once they get going.

"Gods yes, want you to El, want you to kiss me and touch me and rub me and Claim me, want you to do everything you want... please!" Jayda replies telling him all the things she wants him to do.

With her begging Eliot smiles against her neck and moves his hips back, allowing him to manoeuvre his hard dick down and between her legs, lightly thrusting along her slit but not pulling back too far, he doesn’t want to rub the tender area after all, before using his hand from on her belly to lift her leg, allowing him to press against her opening, as he pushes forward and enters her she takes a little pained gasp in and he worries he’s hurt her until she suddenly moans loudly, obviously enjoying the feeling of being filled, at that he presses her thigh back down and relishes how much tighter it makes her around him, his hand stroking up her thigh to her hip then waist before sliding back over her belly and down between her legs to press on her clit.

"Oh El... please move... don’t tease!" She continues begging as he slowly rubs around the edge of her clit, aiming to do exactly that - tease her, but at her begging he relents and slowly draws his hips back before just as slowly moving back into her, setting a slow, but intense, rhythm of thrusts as he gently plays with her clit and her nipples.

As he thrusts into her he kisses her neck before telling her "I love you, you’re perfect, I was such an idiot" then nips at her ear, followed by "all I’ve wanted for _years_ is to be with you, so glad we’re gettin' the chance" before licking and kissing his way across her shoulder and up her neck again with "you were always the best part of my life... and you still are..." before he brings his hand up from her pussy and turns her head so he can kiss her lips, the scent of her sex on his fingers making him rumble a growl in his chest, something that feels so weird against her back, but comforting and safe at the same time.

"El, I’ve always wanted you and I always will" she whispers back to him as he uses an unintentionally harder thrust making her cry out wordlessly followed by "Oh! Please! More like that, please!" Making him speed up slightly which makes his control over the strength and roughness of his thrusts waver, but she starts to cry out on every thrust, and it seems to be cries of pleasure, meanwhile her hands scrabble for a hold on each of his arms and she starts thrusting back against him, adding more force to his movements making her cry out even louder.

While they are moving against each other Eliot brings his hand back down so that he can rub and play with her clit, stroking over the head and making her hips jerk unexpectedly in the middle of a thrust, delighting him as he strums over her clit over and over again, enjoying every time she jerks because she tightens down on him every time meaning that it feels like she’s milking him, trying to draw his climax out of him even sooner than it was going to happen, and he’s more than happy for that to happen.

As she starts to clench even when he’s not rubbing her clit he knows she’s drawing close to orgasm and he nips at her shoulder, her arm coming up over her shoulder and her hand sliding into his hair, tugging at his hair gently Jayda pulls his head forward so she can tell him "I preferred your hair long" then turns her head to meet him in a kiss before letting go, bringing her hand back down and reaching behind herself to grab his ass and pull him against herself hard, encouraging him to thrust even harder into her, and as he does he feels his own climax rising, coming to the fore in his mind until it’s all he can feel and he knows he has to get her off first so he rubs hard at her clit while sucking a bruise at the base of her neck, making her limbs tremble and jerk while she tightens down so much inside and he knows she’s going to cum so he quickly starts to thrust into her as fast as he can and she cries out "Yes! Oh gods El, I’m cummin'!"

As Jayda tightens down amazingly hard on him he thrusts just a couple more times and follows her over the edge, again the base of his cock throbs as it starts but then he’s flying as he pumps spurt after spurt after spurt of cum into her, filling her as much as he can, making the little Claim he can, while crying out "Yes! Jay!", as his orgasm passes he realises that she’s still clenching down on him and he asks "Hey, you ok? Need anythin'?" 

To which he gets a quiet "m'fine" and her clenches slowly fade off making him feel sad somehow as his softening cock starts to slide out of her, but still he holds her close, his hand back on her belly holding her against him, and he’s so warm and comfortable and content that before he even realises he’s headed that way he’s asleep.

Jayda follows his example but wakes after only an hour, unable to hold her nightmares at bay she lays still trying not to fidget but she twitches and Eliot slurs "i's 'kay Jay, y'r safe" making her freeze in his arms.

Jayda waits fifteen minutes for Eliot to fall into a deeper sleep again then turns over still wrapped in his arms, he murmurs but settles again when she does, she spends another fifteen minutes just watching him sleep, all the stress and sadness wiped from his face, and he looks so much younger this way, in the end she knows what she has to do and gently slips out of his arms and the bed, going into the bathroom and cleaning up before putting her underwear back on, then thinking and taking them off again and putting them in his pants pocket, before getting dressed and packing everything into her bag, once she is all packed up she looks at him again and makes a deal with herself 'if he wakes up and asks me to stay I will, if not I leave' and steps over to the bed, she strokes his short hair softly then leans over and kisses him, he murmurs her name in his sleep but doesn’t wake up so with a sad smile she goes and picks up her bag before slowly sliding out of the room and running for a cab to the airport, knowing her charter plane will be waiting to take her away from Moscow, back home to the USA and eventually Oklahoma and the lands of their people, somewhere he knows he can find her, if he wants to.

************************************************

Jayda and Eliot will return in Best Man Duties, coming soon!

************************************************


End file.
